disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Igor
|cortometrajes = ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! (cameo) Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore|series = Welcome to Pooh Corner The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh House of Mouse El Libro de Pooh Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh A Poem Is... Doctora Juguetes (aparición especial)|videojuegos = |atracciones = The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh's Hunny Hunt Fantasmic! Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade Fantasmic! Jubilation! A Christmas Fantasy Parade Parade of the Stars|animadores = Randy Haycock Ruben A. Aquino|doblaje_en_inglés = |doblaje_en_españa = Juan Luis Rovira Jaume Mallofré (La Película de Tigger)|doblaje_en_méxico = Blas García Jacobo Holtzman (cortos) Francisco Colmenero (series de 1983-1991) Alejandro Villeli (Christopher Robin)|inspiración = Igor en el libro Winnie the Pooh de 1926|otros_nombres = Burro (por Tigger) Corcel fiel del oso enmascarado (en The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Tigger II (Winnie the Pooh)|personalidad = Sombrío, lúgubre, sarcástico, deprimido, aburrido, lúgubre, negativo, atento, considerado, pesimista, leal, observador, cínico, amable, de buen corazón, amistoso, monótono, preocupado, con los pies en la tierra, perspicaz, sabio|apariencia = Burro de juguete gris (a veces azul), anciano, melena negra, hocico gris claro (a veces rubio) y en el interior de las piernas, orejas largas, entrañas rosadas, cejas negras y gruesas, ojos caídos, cola desprendible con un penacho negro, moño rosa, y clavo de plata en la cola en la parte trasera|alianza = Bien|objetivo = Mantener su cola y su casa intactos|hogar = Su casa, El Bosque de los Cien Acres|amigos = Christopher Robin, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Conejo, Rito, Búho, Topo, Cangu, Lumpy, Darby, Buster, Sucio Jack, Kessie, Madeline Robin, Evelyn Robin|enemigos = Las Abejas, Escuelenosaurio, Sucio Jack (antes), Wartas, El Ponto, La Pandilla de Sucio Jack, Los Cuervos, Los Bichos|le_gusta = Ser pesimista, comer cubos de azúcar, ramitas Pooh, las fiestas de cumpleaños, las flores, las estrellas, las historias y poemas tristes, mirar por el horizonte|no_le_gusta = Estar soplo, perder su tela, ser rebotado por Tigger, las colmenas, su casa cayéndose, la miel|habilidades = Fuerza física|frase = "Gracias por notarme" "Típico, todos están invitados, hasta mí." "Me parece."}} 'Igor '''es un viejo burro de peluche pesimista y sombrío perteneciente a Christopher Robin que apareció por primera vez en el cortometraje de Disney de 1966 ''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. Trasfondo Igor está llena de serrín y vive solo, debajo de una pequeña casa estilo tipi hecha de palos. Un gag común es que la casa de Igor casi siempre es derribada, lo que obliga al asno sombrío a reconstruirla desde cero, por lo general en un lugar diferente. Tiene su propia área en el bosque de los Cien Acres conocida por su atmósfera deprimente: "Lugar melancólico de Igor", es donde normalmente se lo ve enfurruñado bajo una nube de lluvia o comiendo cardos. Además de su personalidad triste, la cola de Igor es quizás su rasgo más definitorio. A pesar de estar atrapado con un clavo, la cola de Igor frecuentemente se desprende de su trasero y termina perdiéndose por un período de tiempo. Christopher Robin suele ser llamado para volver a coserla. Personalidad Igor casi nunca es feliz, e incluso cuando lo es, sigue siendo sardónico y un poco cínico. Irónicamente, en realidad parece disfrutar de ser sombrío hasta cierto punto y lo ve como la esencia de su propio ser. Sin embargo, parece genuinamente apreciar el esfuerzo que sus amigos pusieron para animarlo y todavía es un buen amigo. El malhumor de Igor y las formas negativas se pueden atribuir al hecho de que su cola está pegada a su parte trasera con una chincheta y tiene tendencia a caerse. No le gusta su cola, pero está de acuerdo en que nada mejor puede reemplazarla. También ama las historias tristes porque lo hacen sentir más agradecido por su vida y lo que tiene. También le gusta comer cardos y terrones de azúcar. Igor es generalmente un personaje bastante confiable; una persona en la que puede apoyarse en tiempos de problemas. A veces puede ser bastante perspicaz: en La gran aventura de Winnie the Pooh, fue el primero en comprender que el grupo no tenía que emprender un viaje largo y peligroso para volverse fuerte, inteligente o valiente; lo tenían dentro de todos a lo largo. Además de esto, algunos episodios de la serie animada Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie the Pooh han mostrado indicios de que Igor es sin duda el residente más inteligente, sabio y más realista del Bosque de los Cien Acres y tiene el sentido más común (junto con con Cangu), más notablemente visto en el episodio "Stripes" y "Home is Where the Home is". Apariciones The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Igor aparece como un personaje secundario en dos de los tres segmentos. En Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, los narradores le presentan como "relleno de serrín". Había perdido la cola, y Christopher Robin la estaba reparando. Igor más tarde ayuda a sacar a Pooh de la entrada de Conejo (agarrando la cola de Cangu). En Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Igor se encarga de encontrar un nuevo hogar para Búho, luego de que esta fuera derribado por el viento. Se apega a su tarea, incluso cuando los bosques están inundados. Igor finalmente encuentra una casa para Búho, eligiendo erróneamente la casa de Piglet para Búho. Aunque Pooh alienta a Piglet a señalar el error, Piglet generosamente le ofrece su hogar a Búho. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Igor se ve por primera vez flotando en el río, mientras que Pooh está jugando un juego de ramitas Pooh. Un flashback, cortesía del Narrador, revela que Tigger lo había arrojado deliberadamente. Pooh se da cuenta de que Igor está más deprimido que de costumbre, y le pregunta qué sucede. Igor revela que es su cumpleaños y nadie se ha dado cuenta. Más tarde, Pooh reaparece con un tarro de miel vacía (se había comido la miel en el camino), junto a Piglet que tenía la intención de llevar un globo, a pesar de que se había reventado. A pesar de esto, Igor se emociona con los regalos, porque puede colocar el globo en el tarro y sacarlo. Igor más tarde asiste a una fiesta de cumpleaños en su honor, organizada por Christopher Robin. Tigger aparece más tarde sin invitación, a pesar de las protestas de Conejo sobre el tratamiento previo de Tigger con Igor. Christopher Robin decide llevar a todos al río, donde juegan Ramitas Pooh. Igor, quien juega por primera vez, se revela como un jugador nato y gana la mayoría de los juegos, mientras que Tigger no gana ninguno. Igor luego comparte su secreto con Tigger. Pooh's Grand Adventure Igor se une a la búsqueda de Christopher Robin, que ha desaparecido. Búho malinterpretó la nota de Christopher Robin, provocando que todos emprendan una aventura para salvarlo de "Esquela". En la película, Igor es el único personaje que realiza el viaje y no logra nada, como que Conejo se da cuenta de que es más inteligente de lo que piensa y de que Tigger se da cuenta de que es más fuerte de lo que cree. A pesar de esto, Igor fue el primero en darse cuenta de que todos los amigos tenían su habilidad especial en sí mismos todo el tiempo. Encuentran a Christopher Robin (que realmente se había ido en la escuela, ya que Búho estaba equivocado en su descifrado), y regresan a casa. La Película de Tigger Una vez más, la casa del pobre Igor es destruida y esta vez por una enorme roca. Los fieles amigos de Igor crean un sistema de poleas con la guía de Conejo para quitar la roca, pero el plan entra en agua caliente después de que Tigger usa un rebote especial para moverlo. Todas las cuerdas enredaron a la pandilla y a Igor junto con el dispositivo que gira rodando cuesta abajo hacia un estanque. Igor muestra que está aún más molesto por todo el incidente. El oso Pooh cree que Tigger merece una verdadera familia e Igor ayuda a Pooh a buscarlos. Al pequeño Rito se le ocurre la idea de hacerle una carta a Tigger y todos los amigos ponen su propio dicho, mientras que el de Igor es "Sigue sonriendo". Igor se sorprende al ver a Tigger pensando que la carta era de su familia real. Igor y sus amigos crean disfraces de Tigger. Al principio, el burrito no se emocionó, pero finalmente comenzó a sonreír y lo encontró divertido. Tigger nota que los Tiggers son en realidad sus amigos disfrazados y conmocionado al ver que Igor era parte de eso. La pandilla busca a través de una tormenta de nieve para encontrar a su amigo, y todos se reúnen. Como regalo de agradecimiento, Tigger crea un hermoso hogar para Igor. La Gran Película de Piglet Igor se ve por primera vez en la apertura de la película como parte del plan maestro de Pooh de obtener miel de las abejas. El trabajo de Igor es atraer a las abejas a la colmena señuelo en poder de Pooh y Tigger. El plan es un desastre hasta que Piglet salva el día. Nadie (ni siquiera Igor) se dio cuenta y celebró sin Piglet. Cuando las abejas se liberan de la colmena falsa, persiguen a Igor y la pandilla. Igor se queda afuera mientras Pooh, Conejo y Tigger llegan a la casa de Piglet a salvo. Igor regresa y es picado. Conejo nota la ausencia de Piglet y lo buscan. Utilizan el bloc de notas de Piglet como un mapa y cuando se lo lleva un río, el grupo crea su propio álbum de recortes para la dedicación de Piglet y regresa para encontrarlo. El libro original fue encontrado al borde de un tronco sobre una cascada y Pooh arriesga su vida para recuperarlo. Igor ayuda al grupo a hacer una cuerda de rescate, pero no son lo suficientemente largos. Piglet llega y salva a Pooh en el último momento. Igor se une a la celebración en honor a Piglet. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Igor reaparece en la película y se une al grupo liderado por Conejo en la primera expedición de Efelantes. Durante la película, Igor se separa accidentalmente del grupo, pero se reúne con ellos durante los créditos finales y conoce al nuevo miembro del grupo, un Efelante llamado Lumpy. Winnie the Pooh Igor se ve por primera vez siendo más sombrío de lo habitual en su casa. Pooh hace una visita en busca de miel, pero descubre que Igor ha perdido la cola otra vez. Pooh e Igor son recibidos por Búho, que vuela a ver a Christopher Robin para encontrar una solución al problema. Christopher establece un concurso para la recuperación de la cola o un sustituto, con miel como recompensa. Pooh usa un reloj de cuco, pero cuando Igor tomó asiento, fue destruido. Piglet usó un globo pero hizo flotar a Igor en el aire. A continuación, Cangu tejió una cola de repuesto, pero se desenredó. Después de un rato, Igor se dirigió a la casa de Búho, donde Búho proporcionó una pizarra como cola y la etiquetó incorrectamente como "Tael". En ese momento, Pooh llegó y le pidió a Búho que descifrara una nota que encontró en la puerta de Christopher Robin. Búho lee la nota como si fuera una nota de socorro, informando a los amigos que Christopher ha sido capturado por una criatura llamada Ponto. Comienza la búsqueda de Christopher, pero Igor se queda atrás porque no podía seguir el ritmo. Se encuentra con Tigger, que proclama a Igor "Tigger dos", sintiendo remordimiento por su amigo solitario. Después de un entrenamiento cómico de Tigger, Igor decide abandonar la escena y se esconde en un estanque hasta que Tigger se va. En el fondo del estanque, Igor encuentra un ancla para una cola y se dirige a Conejo, Cangu, Rito, Búho y Piglet mientras intentan sacar a Pooh de una trampa de fosos destinada al Ponto. Conejo decide usar la cadena del ancla de Igor para sacar a Pooh, pero el ancla atrae a Igor hacia el pozo con Pooh y arrastra a todos los demás también. Eventualmente, Tigger y Piglet también quedan atrapados e Igor no siente que él y sus amigos pronto perecerán diciendo "Todos vamos a morir". Sin embargo, Pooh crea una escalera usando las letras de los libros de texto. La pandilla es liberada y Christopher Robin aparece explicando que solo estaba en la escuela. Esa noche, Pooh encuentra la cola real de Igor en la casa de Búho, siendo utilizada como campanero. Pooh la devuelve y Christopher la vuelve a colocar. Como recompensa por elegir devolverle la cola a Igor en vez de obtener un tarro de miel, a Pooh se le recompensa con un tarro enorme de miel. Christopher Robin En la próxima película de acción real, Christopher Robin creció y se mudó a Londres. Naturalmente, Igor y los demás han sido casi olvidados, hasta que Pooh propone viajar a Londres para evitar que Christopher Robin se pierda. Un Igor generalmente pesimista está tomado por la idea de reunirse con Christopher, y se une a Pooh, Piglet y Tigger en su aventura desde el campo a la ciudad. Su diseño se asemeja a las ilustraciones de E.H. Shepard (quitando el lazo rosa en la cola) y la repetición de Disney (con su hocico bulboso). Otras películas En Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons, Igor descubre las diferentes estaciones junto a Pooh y Piglet. En Ralph Breaks Internet, Igor aparece en el sitio web de Oh My Disney, donde interactúa brevemente con Vanellope von Schweetz. Apariciones en series Welcome to Pooh Corner En esta serie, Igor es retratado por un actor en vivo con un traje de marionetas. A veces se le ve llevando a Rito sobre su espalda. Igor también muestra amor por el baile. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Igor aparece como un personaje principal en la serie y tiene varios episodios sobre él. En "Donkey for a Day", todo el mundo piensa erróneamente que Igor está deprimido cuando lo ven sentado solo en un acantilado. Intentan animarlo a través de diversas actividades. Más tarde, Piglet va a hablar con él, e Igor dice que no estaba triste para nada. En cambio, llega al acantilado cuando está feliz, y le muestra a Piglet un juego que juega con las nubes. En "The 'New' Eeyore", Igor decide que le gustaría ser más popular. Buscando consejo, habla con Tigger, quien le aconseja que sonría y diga hola. Más tarde, Igor malinterpreta el último consejo de Tigger (Tigger mencionó que a la gente le gustaba porque actuaba como él) y decide comenzar a actuar y lucir como Tigger. Igor es luego corregido por sus amigos y decide ser él mismo, aunque conserva las lecciones de sonreír más y saludar a los demás. "Eeyore's Tail Tale" muestra a Igor cansándose de su cola y dejándola atrás. Luego se arrepiente y decide recuperarla, pero no antes de que la cola se dirija a cada uno de sus amigos, quienes lo usan para un propósito diferente. Mientras tanto, cuando cada amigo pierde la cola, Tigger decide resolver los crímenes. Cuando finalmente se encuentra la cola, Igor puede recuperar su cola de sus amigos, que desconocían su verdadero propósito. Una broma que se ejecuta a través del programa es que la casa de Igor (que está hecha de palos) es derribada por varias razones. El Libro de Pooh Igor fue retratado por un títere en la serie y fue el foco de varios episodios, como "My Gloomy Valentine", donde llegó el Día de San Valentín y todos recibieron un San Valentín, excepto Igor, para su decepción. Otro episodio notable es "The Case of the Disappeared Donkey", donde Igor desaparece, lo que llevó a Tigger a embarcarse en su búsqueda. Tal vez el papel más significativo de Igor fue en "The Book of Boo", donde Igor, sin comprender el alboroto de Halloween, afirma que no encuentra los trucos de Halloween de la pandilla como algo aterrador. Al final del episodio, Piglet accidentalmente asusta a Igor, lo que a su vez lo coloca en el espíritu de la temporada. House of Mouse Igor ha realizado numerosos cameos en el programa, generalmente sentado con otros personajes de la [[Winnie the Pooh (franquicia)|saga de Winnie the Pooh]].'' Su aparición más notable fue en "Unplugged Club", en el que hizo una aparición especial en el club como comediante stand-up. En "Dining Goofy", demostró que no le hacía gracia el hecho de que estaba sentado con Pepito Grillo. En "House of Turkey", comentó sobre la trama entre bastidores de la serie, que revolvió a varios invitados que intentaban devorar al Invitado de Honor, que resultó ser un pavo. Igor también hace una aparición notable en ''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, donde sube al escenario y le dice al invitado por lo que está agradecido. Igor dice que está agradecido por la risa, la felicidad y la alegre alegría que "llena mi corazón de desbordamiento" y luego suspira. Este segmento fue reciclado en "House of Turkey". Mis Amigos Tigger y Pooh En la serie animada por computadora, Igor apareció como un personaje de apoyo, principalmente en partes y piezas a lo largo de los episodios. Al igual que los otros habitantes del Bosque de los Cien Acres (excepto Pooh y Tigger), Igor a veces recurría a los Súper Detectives para resolver un problema, aunque tiende a ser reacio a hacerlo. En "Eeyore Sleeps on It", los detectives descubren que Igor tiene un problema con el sonambulismo. En "Eeyore's Dark Cloud", la depresión de Igor se manifiesta en una nube oscura literal que flota sobre él, que finalmente desaparece, lo que hace que Igor llame a los detectives para que lo recuperen. Cuando no era el centro de un problema, Igor a veces se unía a los Super Detectives en una aventura. Doctora Juguetes Igor hace una aparición especial en el episodio especial "Into the Hundred Acre Wood". Cuando Pooh desaparece, Igor se une a Tigger y Piglet para tratar de encontrarlo. Durante su búsqueda, se encuentran con Doc McStuffins y su grupo de animales de peluche antropomórficos. Ella se inmiscuye a sí misma como una doctora de juguetes, lo que sorprende a Igor. También se familiariza con el muñeco de nieve de Doc, Chillón. Videojuegos [[Saga de Kingdom Hearts|Saga de Kingdom Hearts]] Igor es un personaje del Bosque de los Cien Acres de Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories y Kingdom Hearts II. En Kingdom Hearts, Igor aparece después de que Sora ya había conocido a Pooh, Tigger, Rito, Piglet, Búho y Conejo. El grupo recuperó la cola perdida de Igor. Una versión de él se crea a partir de los recuerdos de Sora, en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. En Kingdom Hearts II, un Sincorazón rompió las páginas del libro del Bosque de los Cien Acres, dando a Pooh amnesia. Igor apareció más tarde en el mundo y Pooh recordó su nombre, después de ser alimentado con miel para activar su memoria. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Igor aparece como un personaje meet-and-greet en Critter Country. Le da al jugador algunas tareas, incluso pedirles que encuentren su cola. También juega un papel en el mini-juego The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Disney INFINITY 2.0 Igor aparece como un personaje caminante y no-jugable en la forma de un ciudadano. Parques Disney En los parques temáticos de Disney en todo el mundo, Igor es un personaje bastante común; el tercer personaje más común de la franquicia Pooh (después de Pooh y Tigger). Al igual que Pluto, Igor camina sobre sus patas traseras en los parques en lugar de caminar sobre las cuatro patas como en las caricaturas. Walt Disney World Igor, junto con Pooh, Tigger y Piglet, son personajes de encuentro en el restaurante Crystal Palace en Magic Kingdom. Igor tiene su propia carta de hechizo conocida como "Eeyore's Gloom Cloud" en la atracción Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Durante la temporada de Halloween, Igor aparece vestido durante la fiesta de Halloween de Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, para meet-and-greets. Tokyo Disney Resort En Pooh's Hunny Hunt de Tokyo Disneyland, Igor hace una breve aparición al principio, donde su casa es derribada accidentalmente por Pooh. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Igor aparece en el paseo popular que se encuentra en Disneyland y Magic Kingdom, jugando básicamente el mismo papel que hizo en la película. A medida que avanza el recorrido, se escuchan varios comentarios de Igor (principalmente quejas). Galería Curiosidades * Aunque Igor es gris en la animación y en marionetas, es azul en el merchandise. * En Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore, se revela que el color favorito de Igor es el rojo. * El cumpleaños de Igor fue el 25 de Diciembre de 1921, cuando Christopher Robin lo obtuvo como regalo de Navidad. * A pesar de su naturaleza depresiva, Igor es capaz de sentir gran compasión y empatía, lo que es mostrando cuando hace crecer una planta que Conejo (un jardinero experto) fue incapaz de plantar, mostrándole un poco de amor. * En el merchandise de the Walt Disney Company y arte cover, Igor siempre tiene una poco común sonrisa. También, es un poco menos sarcástico en la versión de Disney que en las historias originales de A.A. Milne. Se debe notar que la cola de Igor no siempre fue arreglada colocándole un clavo, aunque Disney escogió esto como parte de su imagen permanente. * Igor puede ser el miembro más viejo del grupo. ar:حوار en:Eeyore fr:Bourriquet it:Ih-Oh pl:Kłapouchy pt-br:Ió Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Juguetes Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Personajes de Spell Cards Categoría:Burros Categoría:Personajes de Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Vaqueros y vaqueras Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Piratas Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes Ingleses Categoría:Personajes de Playhouse Disney Categoría:Personajes de My Friends Tigger and Pooh Categoría:Personajes de Disney Junior Categoría:Personajes de Doc McStuffins Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Cameos de Wreck-It Ralph